


Dear x New x Friend

by kittyfeitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mostly First person, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pen Pals, everyone is stupid and gay, idk what else to tag this as, not really hiso/illu but kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyfeitan/pseuds/kittyfeitan
Summary: Gon, Leorio, and Hisoka sign up for a pen pal project going on between their school and a private academy. Killua, Kurapika, and Illumi join that very same program. Of course, things get very complicated (and gay) very fast.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Dear x New x Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :> I've had this story drafted for like a year and never did anything with it until now lol. To clarify things, I'm basing this fic off a book I read called The Year of Secret Assignments, where the book is told entirely through letters, notes, and such. So that's mostly how this fic will be written! i hope you enjoy it cuz i had a blast writing it lmao

**Leorio’s Log**

**Date: April 20XX**

**Time: 2:45 pm**

New invention idea (don’t forget!!!): remote controlled microwave - Make pizza rolls without having to get up and press a bunch of buttons! Wait but what would be the point if you have to put the food in yourself? Hm. WIP. 

Dear log, 

I am writing here today with a heart full of sadness and a stomach full of apple slices that Gon shared with me. He’s so nice. His compassion and kindness made me temporarily forget my situation, that is, until Hisoka made his presence known. Well, it’s hard to ignore a guy who paints a star and tear on his cheeks nearly everyday, but this time he really put himself out there. 

“Oh, are we sharing snacks?” He asked with fake interest in his voice. Don’t ask how I know it’s fake, I just do okay? “I’ve got some gum in my bag-” 

“We don’t want any of your stupid gum!” Gon cut him off and gave him a nasty glare. Though he's got such a baby face it made him look more like an angry kitten. I don’t think Hisoka was very intimidated by it. 

“Yeah!” I say supportively. There was an apple slice in my mouth, so I think I spit a little, but that’s okay. I made my stance very clear. Hisoka’s demeanor hadn’t changed. He just smiled and shrugged, then put a stick of gum in his stupid mouth. 

“Suit yourself,” His grin is way too smug for a guy who’s just _eating gum._ Stupid Hisoka. His little interruption cut my eating time in half, because not long after Mr. Zepile walked in and told us all to put our snacks away, which is super disappointing because those were really good apple slices! 

Now I’m sad and stuck in a room with my best friend and a stupid magician wannabe. And a really eccentric teacher with funny eyebrows and an even funnier sense of fashion. I like Mr. Zepile, I really do, but that man can NOT dress. He comes to school in flip flops at least once a week! Who does that?! News flash Mr. Zepile: No one wants to see your feet! He’s a good guy but I can only look at a grown man's toes for so long, yknow? Okay, just _talking_ about feet makes me wanna puke up the apple slices I just ate, and that’s the last thing I wanna do, so I’m just gonna move onto a different topic. 

How about I give you context on my weird situation, dear log? Hold on, I need to set the mood. 

_The bell had just rung, signaling that it was lunchtime. The halls quickly fill up with half-dead students, all mindlessly heading to the same place. Within the crowd of drained, overworked students is a handsome, smart, and talented bachelor (that’s me). For some reason most of the student body is short as fuck, so I tower over almost all the people that are pushing past me to get some disgusting cafeteria food that definitely isn’t healthy for growing teenagers but hey, that’s not the school’s main concern so who cares! Anyway, back to the story._

_I’m standing at my locker. I look at the tiny mirror I glued to the inside of the locker and wink. I’m just so handsome. Suddenly a small but powerful force crashes into my side. I already know who it is, and at this point I should expect spine-breaking hugs as a form of greeting from the kid, but there’s a small part of me that hopes one day he’ll greet me like a normal person. A bigger part of me hopes he never changes, though._

_“Hey Gon,” I breathe out and pat my spiky haired friend on the head. He gives me a smile that’s so bright it puts the sun to shame. I suddenly feel like I can do anything._

_“Hi Leorio! I missed you!” He tells me. We’ve only been apart for two hours, but I’m not complaining. In fact, I missed him too. I know that sounds like we have separation anxiety or something, and you’d be exactly right. LMAO no I’m kidding, but seriously, I’ve mentioned Gon in here before, and you know very well that he just pulls people in without even trying. It’s kind of scary, actually. But also impressive?_

_“Missed me? It’s only been two hours,” I chuckle and separate myself from Gon. He just gives me a sheepish grin and shrugs._

_“Yeah I know, but classes are so boring without you!” Gon is so honest, it’s really sweet._

_“I could definitely say the same for you buddy,” I ruffle his hair and start to walk to the cafeteria. Gon laughs and follows after me. He has to walk a little faster since he’s so tiny and I have the legs of a baby giraffe._

_We start chatting, just talking about this and that - Gon is a bit of a chatterbox, not that I mind. He has the most entertaining stories. He once told me that one of his dad’s friends saved him from a foxbear and then punched him in the face??? I almost don’t want to believe that one, y’know, on the account of child abuse and all that, but it’s still a crazy story. Anyways, Gon is in the middle of one of his wack ass stories when we come across a truly awful sight._

_Standing in the center of a nearly empty hallway was the world’s shittiest clown himself, Mr. Hisoka Morrow. The stupid bitch wasn’t just standing doing jackshit though, he had his stupid heeled boot clad foot on the throat of a guy who was very close to passing out. Blood was steadily flowing from the guy’s nose, his lip was busted, and both his eyes were swollen. I’m not a doctor (yet) but I’m pretty sure that guy just got beat the fuck up._

_“Oi!” I yelled. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I pointed at Hisoka accusingly and I could see Gon get into a fighting stance in my peripherals. Hisoka, the fucker, just laughed and barely even looked at us._

_“Oh? So you wanna play judge too~?” He asked with a very smug smirk._

_And then, we proceeded to get our asses kicked._

But that doesn’t matter to the vice principal apparently, because Gon, Hisoka, and I _all got detention._ For how long, I don’t know. Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Zepile, is here watching us. He tried to get us out of detention by making us sign up for this voluntary pen pal project our school’s doing with some fancy private academy not too far from here, but it turns out that we still have to serve detention! So now I have to write a letter to some stranger while wasting a few hours in an empty classroom with my weird homeroom teacher, my best friend, and a shit magician. We don’t start until next week, since it’s Friday, but still, this sucks ass. 

Oh! I’m gonna go now, Gon’s offering me apple slices while Mr. Zepile works on his weird...pot/vase thing. It’s kind of interesting to watch. I think it’s supposed to be a face, or maybe an animal? Anyways, until next time my dear log! 

Leorio signing off. 

* * *

  
  


**Hey there! Welcome to** ** _Ruin This Journal!_** **_A Journal for Creative People with Too Much Free Time_** **! In this journal, we encourage you to be your most creative self, so don’t be afraid to let loose! Do whatever feels right! But for starters, how about you tell us your name? Go on, don’t be shy!**

Now why would I do that? For all I know you could be feeding this information to the government. Do you have any idea what the government _does_ to creative people? It’s nothing good I’ll tell you that, and you can trust me because I’ve read my fair share of YA novels set in a dystopian universe. Also, you said the word ‘journal’ like three times in your introduction alone. That’s just tacky. And why is the space to write my name so long? I understand there are people with multiple names but this is just ridiculous.

**What a beautiful name you have! You know, people with uncommon names are most likely to be creative! So you must be really special! Now, to get those creative juices flowing, let’s do some fun writing exercises! Tell us about your day.**

Wait hold on, let’s back up a bit. ‘People with uncommon names are most likely to be creative’? There are a few things wrong with that statement. 1) I never told you my name, for all you know it could be George, or Brandon. Thankfully it’s not but you wouldn’t have known that. And 2) Is that a proven fact? Because, I have this friend whose name is Uvogin, and well, he’s probably the least creative guy I know. Sure he’s dumb, but not in a fun way. If you want a fun, dumb person, talk to Leorio. He’s sitting in the seat in front of me, stuffing two apple slices into his mouth at once everytime our teacher turns away from our general direction. It’s a bit impressive, actually. 

Well you’re just getting right into this, aren’t you? If you really must know, nosey book, my day was very interesting. It started off pretty boring, as school is always boring, but lunch was very fun. There I was, standing in the middle of a hallway. I think I was in the science wing of the school, I’m not too sure. I had just finished defending my honor. You see, some guy who had been glaring at me all throughout my economics class came up to me just as the bell rang and decided to pick a fight. Apparently he had a grudge against me since last year but to be completely honest I had no idea he was even in my class until today. 

Anyways, he wanted a fight, so I gave him just that. He was on the floor in minutes. It was so boring I could barely remember the details of it. But just as I was about to lose my mind from pure boredom, two stupid angels descended straight from Idiot Heaven. Those angels were Leorio, the fun dumb person I just mentioned, and sweet, sweet Gon Freecss. Now let me tell you about Gon. I just met him this year, since he’s a freshman, but I feel like I’ve known him all my life. This kid really made a name for himself here at Whale Island Public High School. Maybe it’s because of his spiky hair, or his preference for short shorts and a cropped jacket that makes him so hard to ignore. Who knows. But to me the thing that stands out the most, is his _potential._ Gon is a sweet, forbidden fruit that has yet to ripen. 

Anyways, He and Leorio decided to interfere with my (justified) beating today during lunch. The fight was almost as quick as the first, but it was much more exciting. I was actually hit this time! Right in the face! And by Gon himself! It was wonderful it really was, but I know it could be better. Both Gon and Leorio have a lot to learn, but that’s what makes this so fun! Granted it did land me in detention, which subsequently forced me to join a VOLUNTARY pen pal program just to keep me from staying in detention for the next few weeks (which completely backfired, as I still have to attend detention), but such is life, I guess. 

**What a lovely sounding day! Now onto the next exercise: Describe the room you’re currently in, down to the nitty-gritty details! Remember to describe every little thing you see!**

You know, this is quite possibly the rudest journal I have ever ruined. What exactly about my violence-filled day is lovely to you, _Ruin This Journal! A Journal for Creative People With Too Much Free Time_? I’m starting to think this journal isn’t made for creative people at all, as not one of these exercises has made me use more than half my braincells to pump out some stupid response. Seriously, how is asking for my name going to boost my creative juices? 

Anywho, the room I’m currently sitting in isn’t the least bit exciting, and there are hardly any ‘nitty-gritty’ details to write about, but I’ll make it sound as amazing as I can, just for you, oh nosey book. I’m sitting in a moderately sized classroom, with three other people. I’ve already described Leorio and Gon for you, so I’m going to skip them and go right to the other person I haven’t mentioned. Sitting in a desk in the far left corner of the classroom is my homeroom teacher, Mr.Zepile. He’s an eccentric artist with the world’s worst eyebrows. Currently he’s working on some horrid pottery. He should really consider a new hobby. 

To my left are the windows to the classroom, and just outside of them is sweet, sweet freedom. There are some students still lingering around, when they could be going home. They don’t understand the privilege they have over Leorio, Gon, and myself. I could give less of a shit about Zepile’s freedom, he’s the reason I’m in my current situation. There are some tacky decorations hung around the classroom, and more than a few crudely drawn penises on almost every single desk. I also just added my gum to the growing collection under my own desk. Truly I am a rebel. 

There isn’t much else in this drab classroom. It’s exactly what you’d expect to find in an ordinary public school. Sure, there are some pencils stuck in the ceiling, and I’m pretty sure I heard a meow come from one of the vents not too long ago, but none of that is really worth talking about. Oh, hold on, Gon’s trying to get my attention. This stupid exercise will have to wait. See you later~

* * *

Dear new pen pal, 

Hi there! How’s it going? My name is Gon Freecss, and I am 14 years old! i’m a freshman here at Whale Island Public High School, it’s so nice to meet you! What’s your name? You can’t respond right away, but i’m sure it’s a great one! To be honest, i’m really excited to be writing a letter to a complete stranger. Well, I guess you’re not a complete stranger, since I know what school you go to. Still! I hope we can become friends! Anyways, I decided to get a head start on this letter because of my current ~~sich~~ ~~sitew~~ problem. Right now, i’m sitting in detention with my best friend Leorio, and another guy named Hisoka. Both of them are seniors! Leorio wants to become a doctor, so he’s really smart and he’s always helping me with my homework and stuff! Hisoka...wants to join the circus I think? Hold on, let me ask him. 

Okay, so I asked him, and a few things happened: First, Leorio started laughing, which really confused me. Then Hisoka smiled and said “No Gon, I don’t want to join the circus. I ~~apreshiate~~ appreciate the curiosity though.” and he winked at me. Hisoka’s super weird. Anyway, Mr.Zepile didn’t like all the noise we were making and threatened to extend our detention time if we didn’t quiet down, so now I have to be extra stealthy if I wanna ask Leorio how to spell certain words or anything like that. Oh, yeah, I never introduced Mr.Zepile! He’s me, Leorio, and Hisoka’s homeroom teacher! He’s super cool, and teaches me all kinds of stuff about pottery and other art! I also really like his sense of style :) He’s also the one who told me about this cool pen pal program! Really, he’s just a super cool guy. 

If you’re wondering why i’m in detention, new pen pal, it’s because I got into a fight :( Me and Leorio were about to go eat lunch when we saw Hisoka beating up some poor student! We had to step in, but we got in trouble for it. Aghh!! My Aunt Mito and Kite are gonna be super disappointed in me!!! I hadn’t even thought of that until now!! Plus, my teachers Mr. Wing and Ms. Bisky are really gonna give it to me! Awe man, this sucks! I guess I just have to wait and see :P If anything happens to me, you’ll be one of the first people to know about it! I promise! But for now, how about I tell you about all the people I just mentioned! 

I bet you can tell who Mito is - That’s right, my aunt! She raised me all on her own since I was a little baby! Well, my grandma helped too, but one of my first memories is with my Aunt Mito! Kite is a family friend of ours, he knew my dad, and sorta helped raise me to! He disappears a lot for long periods of time, but right now he’s at home with my family. I’m not sure how long he’ll stay but i’m honestly just glad he’s here! Then there’s Mr.Wing and Ms.Bisky. Mr.Wing is my PE Teacher, and Ms.Bisky is my coach! i’m really close to Mr.Wing since PE is one of my favorite classes, and i’m also on the volleyball team with Ms.Bisky! Well, not officially, I missed tryouts, but Ms.Bisky said she saw my ~~potensh~~ potential and decided to let me train for next year! Isn’t that exciting? I try to get along with all my teachers and the rest of the staff, because I don’t have the easiest time connecting with kids my age. There’s another kid in my PE class named Zushi, but that’s the only class I have with him :( So, that’s why i’m hoping we can become friends! I was told we were gonna be paired with people in our grade, or close to it if there weren’t enough participants, so i’m crossing my fingers in hopes that I finally made a friend my own age! 

Well, I guess I should be finishing up now. Both Leorio and Hisoka are packing up ~~there~~ their stuff now, so I think it’s time for us to go home now. I hope this letter gets to you safely! It won’t be sent out until some time next week, but i can hardly wait for your response! Until then, I’ll be here waiting :) 

  
Gon Freecss ( ^▽^)ψ__ ∪･ω･∪ <3

**Author's Note:**

> ok so while i've had this planned for a year i still have no idea what i'm doing ;; if you or anyone u know is actually good at writing (unlike myself) pls help me bc i am STRESSED


End file.
